Es cuestión de horas
by N.Jeager
Summary: -¡Hinata no es lo que crees!-Grito tapándose el cuerpo con ambas manos. Hinata la miró incrédula-Entonces ¿No estás usando una bata sexy, que por cierto te queda enorme, te estás pintando "provocativamente", mientras haces poses de modelo?-…Si es lo que parece- ¡El titulo es horrible! Solo denle una oportunidad:c


_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…:'3_

* * *

**De minutos &amp; horas.**

* * *

3:30 p.m.

_**Silencio. **_**Era lo único que podía percibir en aquel enorme departamento. No le gustaba el ruido, tampoco le gustaba el silencio, le incomodaba…demasiado. Tal vez por eso nunca había vivido sola. A pesar de llevar un año ahí, nunca se acostumbraría. **

**Estaba tan absorta en sus estudios que no escucho cuando tocaron el timbre de su "hogar".**

**-Hm… ¿Quién es?-Contesto de forma malhumorada su celular.**

**-Hinata ¿Estas en casa?-Pregunto una voz un poco enfadada.**

**-Sí, ¿Por qué?**

**-¡Llevo 10 minutos tocando el timbre!**

**-Oh…Ya voy-Hinata fue abriéndose paso entra la pila de libros que estaban en su habitación. Salió de su cuarto a paso lento &amp; tambaleándose un poco.**

**Hinata y Sakura llevaban siendo mejores amigas desde que se conocieron y terminaron siendo pareja en su último año de secundaria. Luego de tres años Sakura la había cortado por que se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha y esperaba tener una relación formal con él. En cuanto a la Hyuga, pues ella no tenía ninguna relación, después de Sakura se había enfocado en sus estudios y se dejaba llevar por el tiempo.**

**-¡Al fin te dignas Hyuga!-Soltó con una carcajada la Haruno.**

**-Lo siento, estaba estudiando ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Oh pues le dije a Sasori que tenía que hacer un trabajo contigo-Respondió la de ojos jade jugando con su cabello.**

**-Hm ya veo-Hinata volvió a su cuarto y se llevo todos los libros con ella. –Estaré estudiando, no hagas mucho ruido por favor Sakura.**

**-Sí, sí como digas Hina-chan-Entro corriendo hacía el cuarto de la Hyuga.**

* * *

**Prácticamente para Sakura estar en la casa de Hinata era lo más divertido que podía hacer, era como una niña pequeña, jugaba con su ropa, tomaba su ropa interior &amp; la usaba como protector en su cabeza, en fin. En la búsqueda de des aburrirse empezó a buscar en su closet hasta que hayo una prenda que llamo demasiado su atención. **

**Hinata no podía concentrarse de todo el ruido que causaba la Haruno abriendo cajones, riéndose a carcajadas, sacando su maquillaje, entre otras cosas, así que decidió prestarle un poco de atención.**

**-Sakura, te dije que no hacie… ¿Qué demonios haces?-Pregunto al verla vestida con una bata que muchas personas consideraban "sexy", el maquillaje en mano &amp; haciendo poses como idiota.**

**-¡Hinata no es lo que crees!-Grito tapándose el cuerpo con ambas manos.**

**Hinata la miró incrédula-Entonces ¿No estás usando una bata sexy, que por cierto te queda enorme, te estás pintando "provocativamente", mientras haces poses de modelo?**

**-…Si es lo que parece-Ambas soltaron a carcajadas mientras se echaban a la cama una al lado de la otra.**

**-Por dios Sakura, te ves ridícula, quítate eso.**

**-Nop**

**-Oh vamos quítatelo, te queda enorme.**

**-¿Por qué no me lo quitas tú?-Le pregunto la peli-rosa guiñándole un ojo provocativamente.**

**Hinata cambio su semblante de diversión por uno más serio-Bien, haz lo que quieras- Habló mientras se ponía de pie y salía del cuarto bajo la mirada triste de la peli-rosa. Desde que había terminado su relación ya no era la misma de antes, Hinata se había encargado de poner distancia entre ellas, eso era lo que más le dolía a la oji-jade.**

* * *

**8:30 p.m.**

**Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas. La casa era completo silencio después de aquello, silencio que fue interrumpido por un celular blanco que sonaba con la canción favorita de Haruno.**

_**-**__**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!*-**_**Hinata sin mucho ánimo contestó-¿Diga?**

**-¿Quién habla?**

**-Sasori, soy Hinata-Contesto un poco más alegre.**

**-Oh Hina, ¿Esta Saku?**

**-Tu adorable hermanita se quedo dormida-Dijo mientras veía a la joven tendida sobre su cama, como si de un cadáver se tratase.**

**-¡Rayos despiértala!**

**-Duerme como un oso y corro el riesgo de que me asesine por eso, yo me encargo de que llegue a casa mañana después de clases-Aseguro divertida mientras acariciaba la cara de la joven.**

**-Hm bueno ¡Te la encargo, Sayo!**

**-Sí, si byebye~**

**-¿Con quién hablabas?-Habló somnolienta Sakura.**

**-Con Saso-chan…**

**-Oh… ¿Qué dijo?**

**-No mucho, pasarás aquí la noche-Hinata, tomo una sabana y una almohada que estaban a su alcance. Sakura la tomo de la mano.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**-¿No es obvio? Dormiré en el sillón-Al momento de seguir Sakura tomo su mano y la volteo apegándola fuertemente a ella.**

**-No te vayas…Yo-Soltó su manos y tomo su rostro en un intento por que la viera a la cara-Hina…por favor-Hinata aparto la mirada de forma dolorosa y Sakura la besó.**

**Fue un beso feroz, un beso ansiado por ambas, un beso tierno y desesperado. Hinata se soltó del agarre y aparto el rostro rompiendo el momento-Yo…no puedo Sakura…-Tomo la almohada y la sabana para instalarse en la sala, siendo seguida por la peli rosa.**

**-¡Hina…!-Sakura se vio interrumpida por una chica que había entrado al departamento de la morena.**

**-¿Interrumpo algo?**

**-Tenten…Yo-Hinata miraba a ambas chicas frente a ella, Sakura con cara de desesperación y Tenten confundida.**

**-No importa Hinata-Besó la mejilla de la oji-perla-Nos vemos mañana, adiós Sakura-Se despidió pero esta última no se molesto en contestar y salió dejándolas solas de nuevo.**

**-Así que era por eso…-Sakura fue la primera en hablar, tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos.**

**-S-Saku…-Hinata empezaba a sentirse mal-¡No tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada!**

**-No te lo estoy reclamando…Si bien se que yo tengo la culpa, creí que Sasuke era lo que yo necesitaba y deje ir a la persona que más me ha apoyado en el mundo. ¿Sabes? Te extrañaba, deje a Sasuke para volver contigo…pero hice mal…porque tu ya tienes a alguien, siempre has tenido a alguien aun cuando yo me voy de tu lado-Las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos empezaron a descender por sus mejillas y su triste sonrisa-Tenten eh?**

**-Entre ella y yo no hay nada.**

**-Jah-Un risa seca salió de su garganta-Claro, ¿Quién viene a visitarte a las 9 de la noche? **

**-Sakura déjame hablar.**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me expliques como has estado con ella desde que termi…?-Los labios de Hinata se encontraron con los de Sakura haciéndola callar.**

**-¿Quieres callarte de una vez y dejarme hablar?-Sakura callo-Entre Tenten y yo no hay más que amistad, a veces viene a cenar conmigo no me acostumbro a estar sola-Le aseguro mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.**

**-¿Por qué me evadías tanto?-Pregunto Sakura hipando.**

**-Porque no me iba a poder contener estando en la misma cama contigo-La volvió a besar esta vez más lentamente-Yo también te extrañe.-El celular de Hinata comenzó a vibrar-Yo~**

_**-Así que, ¿reconciliación?-**_**Hyuga sonrió**

**-Algo así…**

**_-Moh~ nunca podremos salir ¿verdad?-_Le pregunto haciendo un puchero**

**-¿Te parece si salimos el sábado?**

_**-No puedo, tengo practica de Karate, ¿Salimos el viernes?**_

**-Hm creo que tengo planes ese día**

_**-Pff bueno ¿Hablamos luego? Chao**_

**-Adiós Tenten.**

**-… ¿Tenten?-Hinata enmarco un ceja incrédula.**

**-Si…**

**-¿Tienes novia recuerdas?**

**-Oh, no recuerdo haber dicho que si-La peli-negra se mordió el pulgar mientras ponía pose pensativa.**

**-Eh?!**

**-No pienso pedírtelo de nuevo…**

**-¡Estás loca! Yo soy Neko, suficiente humillación con serlo.**

**-Bien, supongo que llamare a Tenten para decirle que salgamos el viernes-Al abrir el teléfono, Sakura se lo arrebato.**

**-¡Está bien!-Se cruzo de brazos e inflo los cachetes-Hina…yo…bueno… ¡Ay!**

**-¡Vamos no puede ser tan difícil!**

**-¡No presiones! ... ¿Hina, quieres volver conmigo?-Sakura le pregunto ya harta.**

**-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías…**

**-Vete al diablo Hinata Hyuga…**

**-Yo también te amo Sakura Haruno-Le susurro al oído para después besarla tiernamente.**

**FIN (?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!-Es el inicio del opening número 1 de Shingeki no Kyojin-Guren no Yumiya de Linked Horizon.**_

* * *

**Yo…bueno…En lo personal creo que quedo horrible xD pero bueno mándenle un review a esta escritora de pacotilla, si les gusto…y si no les gusto ¡También manden! Quiero saber que tan horrible fue:'3**

**Ja'ne c:**


End file.
